starcraftfandomcom-20200213-history
Randolph Kelso
|fgcolor= |image=Kelso Soldiers Comic1.JPG |imgsize=200px |imgdesc= |race=Terran |faction= |birth= |death= |gender=Male |hair=Brown |eyes=Brown |job=Miner |family= }} Randolph Kelso Robinson, Andrew (w), Sepulveda, Miguel (p, i). "StarCraft: Soldiers: Issue 4" StarCraft: Soldiers 3''' (7) (April 24th, 2019) Dark Horse Comics. is the de facto leader of an illegal mining camp on Cavir. Biography Kelso and his men came to Cavir to mine its resources, in spite of it being on the demilitarized zone and thus illegal. He and his crew took on a number of debts to set up their operation which Kelso claimed would take all their lives to pay off. However, Lieutenant Shivani Singh took on the operation to remove the miners from Cavir, and approached their camp, demanding they leave the planet. Kelso was shocked, and refused to leave, with his miners getting violent and throwing objects at Singh's marines. Singh and her crew left, swearing they would be back. Over the next few days Singh arrested miners from their camp, much to the angry protest of Kelso's miners.Houser, Jody and Robinson, Andrew (w), Sepulveda, Miguel (p, i). "StarCraft: Soldiers: Issue 2" StarCraft: Soldiers '''2 (7) (February 20, 2019) Dark Horse Comics. Days later Singh's APC was bombed, injuring her. She believed Kelso was behind the attacks, but Colonel Basch investigated him and cleared him of suspicion. Later a swarm of zerg began an assault on the terran settlements, and Singh contacted Kelso to tell him to evacuate his colony. However, he did not believe the officer, as he saw it as a trick to force them to leave. Nonetheless, Kelso and his miners were sent back to Camp Pitcairn, and the zerg descended on them. The Dominion held them back, but Colonel Basch was killed in the assault. A mercenary group under the command of Ravi Dhawan arrived, and Kelso eyed them with suspicion. When Singh, now in command, told Kelso he was going to be evicted from Cavir, tensions escalated between his miners and her forces, but they were forced to break off when it was revealed there was a second, massive wave of zerg descending on the base.Houser, Jody and Robinson, Andrew (w), Sepulveda, Miguel (p, i). "StarCraft: Soldiers: Issue 3" StarCraft: Soldiers 3''' (7) (March 20, 2019) Dark Horse Comics. Kelso was shocked at the size of the approaching force—he'd known there were zerg on Cavir, but he'd never imagined that there was this many. As the base staff prepared to defend the base, Kelso worked with Dhawan to get his people onto the evacuation ships. Kelso however refused to go on, and many of the miners did not trust the mercenaries. They fielded Drakken laser drills against the zerg to hold them back, but the zerg were quickly overwhelming the base. Singh noticed that there was a queen leading them, and bombarded it, shattering the unity of the zerg. With the queen dead, Kelso calmed Singh, saying they had won. She stated that it wasn't a win, just survival, but Kelso retorted that survival was a win. Later, Kelso discussed the rebuilding of the base with Singh. Kelso's smelters were able to provide neosteel plating, though they were damaged. Singh meanwhile allowed Kelso's miners to stay in C Barracks until their mining camp wad rebuilt. Robinson, Andrew (w), Sepulveda, Miguel (p, i). "StarCraft: Soldiers: Issue 4" StarCraft: Soldiers '''4 (7) (April 24th, 2019) Dark Horse Comics. References Category:Terran characters in Soldiers Category:Terran miners